The Phantomhive's daughter
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Isabella Phantomhive is ten years old. She is the daughter of Ciel and Elizabeth. One day she hears something that will change her life. But turns of events makes Isabella life a living hell. What is she to do?
1. Chapter 1

I am the daughter of Ciel and Elizabeth Phantomhive.

My name is Isabella Phantomhive.

I am ten years of age.

But I hate it.

My father lost his parents at that age.

That is my reason.

I am in the study room practising my violin skills.

I want to please my father.

I want him to smile, for me.

He doesn't really smile that much and he wears this odd looking eye patch.

My mother adores father so much.

She would do anything for him.

Everyone says I look like my father.

Which is a good thing and a bad thing.

I have dark bluish hair and green eyes.

Am guessing you know already.

I am fed up with this boring violin, I shall go and do something fun.

Hmm

I know, I shall ask father to play with me.

I was skipping down the hallway to father room.

Well, I hope this is a good idea.

I was about to knock when I heard my father and my mother discussing something.

I am curious.

"Dear, whatever is the matter"

I heard my father sigh.

"It's Isabella"

My heart stopped for a moment.

"Why was she born a girl, I need a boy to be the heir"

Huh

My father wanted a boy.

In my heart I knew this but to hear him say that.

"Ciel, I know but Isabella is our pride and joy"

I love my mother for saying that.

"I know, but what can she do, she is useless in everything she is taught"

My heart wanted to break at his words.

I thought father loved me.

I ran to my room sobbing.

What can I do?

He was right.

I am useless.

I am not good at my studies and I give up too often.

I want to disappear.

One day I hope to make father smile.

But I haven't got the right to call him father.

He hates me…

**I am in a sad mood. So I wrote something gloomy. I have no idea if I will continue this. But if you liked it, please let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

What shall I do?

Father hates me.

He wants a boy after all.

Who wants a stupid girl like me?

If only my grandparents were alive.

Maybe he would be different as an adult.

That's it.

I shall make them alive again.

Wait.

Is that even possible?

I know it's not but I have to try.

I decided to leave the manor.

Hmm

I won't inform anyone.

It's not like they care about me.

I was about to go out, when someone stopped me.

It was Sebastian.

Sebastian is our butler and has always been.

Word has it that he has been the Phantomhive butler since my father was a child.

I can't believe he is not ageing.

Is it some kind of magic trick?

"May I ask where are you going my lady?

I need to make an excuse fast.

"I just wanted to play"

Hmm

"I will ask the Master for permission"

Oh for goodness sake.

I am wasting time.

When Sebastian was gone I quickly ran out.

I know I am going to get scold later.

Oh well.

I was running as fast as I can.

I have no idea where I am going.

While thinking what to do, I heard laughter.

It was the village children.

That area in London is the poorest of the poor.

I feel sorry for them.

An old beggar man came up to me.

"Would you please give me some change for this poor man?

I noticed the upper classes like me were not paying attention to him, not even looking at him.

My father would do the same.

I think I got some change with me.

I gave the man a few shillings.

"Oh thank you, for a rich person like you I thank you"

I smiled.

"I hope you will find happiness"

I smiled faintly.

I will never find happiness.

Even if something happened to me, father could always make my mother pregnant.

Hopefully he will get his son.

I decided to buy some flowers after that.

I knew where I was heading.

The graves where my grandparents lay

**I was really pleased that I got reviews :) **

**I also thank the people that have fav and followed this story.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was in the Graveyard.

I put down the flowers where my grandparents lay.

Oh dear.

I want to cry.

Life is not fair.

I was busy thinking when I noticed a man was coming towards me.

"Hello child, I notice you like to come here every so often"

I looked up.

This man looked young.

His hair was slivery and he had a nice smile.

He wore a white suit and a white tie.

"I am visiting my grandparents, the Phantomhives"

He looked at me in silence for a moment.

"Child, what is your name?

Should I be telling him?

Who cares.

"I am Isabella Phantomhive; I am ten years of age"

He bowed down to me.

"You don't look so happy about that"

I don't know why, but I started to tell this stranger about my life.

How everything is going all wrong for me.

The man looked at me and sighed.

"I shall now introduce myself"

"My name is Gabriel Laus"

What a funny name.

"It sounds like you are angel of Gabriel" I joked.

He looked at me seriously.

"I am in fact the angel of Gabriel and I am here to help you"

What on earth.

Is this even real, it can't be.

But for some reason, I believe him.

"Will you let me die then" I asked.

I really want to die; I don't want my father to suffer with my presence.

Gabriel looked hard at me.

"If that is your wish, I shall command myself for that to happen"

I was starting to get all happy.

But he spoke again.

"I will let you die with only one condition"

I looked at him confusedly.

"You will led me your blood for my experiment"

What.

"How" I asked.

Gabriel sighed.

"You will let me cut your arm a bit to make a slightly wounded cut"

I thought for a moment.

What is the point of me living?

Father hates me and mother loves but…

I haven't got a choice.

My wish will come true with the help of an angel.

I nodded at the angel.

"I accept your request"

He smiled.

"Isabella Phantomhive, I will now make a wound on your arm"

With that he made my arm bleed.

It was painful.

But I must endure it.

I deserve everything pain I shall get of being born a girl and being useless.

"Thank you" I said.

He started to laugh.

"You are a funny girl, normally anyone would cry but you, you just smile"

Gabriel got the blood samples and was ready to leave.

"I shall leave now, and remember this is our little secret"

I nodded.

This is my deepest darkest secret that I shall not tell a soul to.

**I made this chapter really depressing but that's how I feel.**

**Please give me reviews; I would love to hear what you think :)**

**Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

I was outside the manor house.

I was clutching hard on my blooded arm.

How was I going to explain this?

…

I dashed inside and I noticed my father and mother stood looking at me.

"Isabella, what happened to your arm" my mother shrieked.

I was silent.

She came rushing towards me.

"Ciel, she needs to see a doctor and quick"

My father looked at me hard.

What is he thinking?

Oh I know.

He is thinking what a stupid and pathetic daughter I have.

"Isabella, what happened?" He said.

I need to think of an excuse and fast.

"Um, I fell"

He sighed.

"I know my daughter is lying"

I gulped.

I have to get out of here.

"Since I am home now, I think I will take my leave"

And with that, I rushed to my room.

I could hear them calling my name.

My arm was still bleeding.

Ouch.

I thought they will leave me alone but father came striding in my room.

"Isabella Phantomhive, how dare you leave when I was speaking to you"

I groaned.

Why is acting like this?

If I was dead, he would be happy.

I don't understand.

My mother got some bandages and came to me.

"Sebastian, put these on her"

When did Sebastian come?

"Yes my lady"

He examined my arm.

Please don't be suspicious.

Please.

But he didn't say anything.

Knowing him, he will tell my father on what he thinks.

I must be more alerted.

When Sebastian was done, my father hugged me.

What an earth?

This is not like father to show affection.

I was confused by his actions.

"If anything happened to you, I don't know what I will do"

I wanted to laugh.

He is clearly lying.

He doesn't want me, no one does.

I pushed him away from me.

He looked shocked.

"Father you have some work to do I presume, I reckon you should go back to that"

He nodded.

"I will take my leave"

And with that father was gone.

Sebastian followed behind him.

My mother was about to go but then stopped.

She turned to look at me.

"We care about you deeply especially your father"

You are wrong mother.

I didn't say that aloud, I kept it to myself.

Father is acting like a worry parent.

But really he is wishing for my death.

**What will happen to Isabella in the next chapter?**

**And is Ciel really caring for his child?**

**Find out next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I was sent to bed after dinner.

My mother demands me to do so.

She clearly worries about my arm.

After I pushed my father when he hugged me, he started to be the same man he was before.

I do not care.

Mother is lying about father cares about me.

Life is not fair.

I was in bed, thinking when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

In came Sebastian.

"My lady, your father asks for your presence"

What an earth.

"I do not wish to see him, as you see I am in bed"

He bowed.

"Yes my lady, I will inform the master right away"

What am I doing?

Father is going to get furious.

Hmm

I should get some rest.

It's been a long day.

…

**Dream land**

I was in a forest running from something.

It seems like something is after me.

It had red eyes.

I am scared.

Something got hold of me.

I screamed.

"Quite down child, my ears are hurting"

I recognize that voice.

I turned to look at the man.

Here standing in front of me was Gabriel.

"Is this a dream" I asked.

He smirked.

"Yes indeed so, but I can communicate with you inside your dreams"

How mysterious.

"What do you want then?

He chuckled.

"Your father seems to care more than you think"

I grimaced.

"You are wrong, he wants me dead"

Gabriel got hold of my arm.

"It seems you need a deeper cut" he declared.

I gulped.

"I only need your blood for one last time, and then I will let you die"

What.

He will let me die.

I nodded.

"Fine, make a wound on my arm"

"As you wish"

Like before he cut my arm a bit.

It hurts so badly.

I deserve this.

After he did this he disappeared.

I thought everything will be fine.

But a loud scream woke me up.

There standing was Mey-Rin, the maid.

She was screaming so loudly.

What is her problem?

Then I realised something.

She was looking straight at me.

No, she was looking at my arm.

My arm was bad as before.

But something was different.

The whole bed was covered in blood.

**What will happen next? **

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**Until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

My father and my mother rushed in.

My mother screamed when she saw me.

I could not blame her.

My father was looking shocked.

I also cannot blame him.

My vision came blurry.

I fainted.

I don't know how long I was gone for.

For a minute, I thought I was dead.

This is not a bad thing after all.

When I finally work up, Sebastian was tending my wounds.

He smiled at me.

Ugh.

It gives me the creeps.

"My lady, I am ever so happy that you have awoken"

And just like that my Father and Mother came in.

"Isabella, are you ok my dear"

Argh

My mother hugged me ever so tightly.

"Elizabeth, you are hurting her"

She stopped immediately.

"I am sorry Ciel"

I feel really bad when my father scolds my mother.

It makes me feel really bad.

Father turns to me.

"Isabella, I am very worried about you"

No you don't.

I stayed silent.

"My daughter, you are the only thing that makes us smile"

What

I could not believe what I am hearing.

He is a liar.

How dare he say that?

Father never smiles at me and he hates me.

He is just saying nice things to me so I will be happy.

I may be ten years old and I know I am a child but…

Father will always hate me.

I wanted to cry right now.

I couldn't take this pain.

It felt even worse than the wound Gabriel gave me.

Wait a minute.

What happened to the blood stains on my bed.

I looked on my bed to see if they were any marks left on.

Sebastian smiled at me.

"All has been taken care of"

…

"Isabella" my father spoke.

I looked at him.

"Why do you get wounds on your arm and why was your bed covered in blood"

What could I say?

That an angel is going to kill me.

Well, actually I want Gabriel to kill me.

I have no excuse to say.

"Leave" I whispered.

"What"

I looked hard at my parents.

"Leave me alone, I do not wish to speak to you"

…

My father exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT"

He was going to hit me.

But Sebastian stopped him.

"None of that my lord"

Father grunted and dragged my mother away.

Sebastian looked at me.

"My lady, your father worries about you"

…

"LEAVE"

He bowed and left.

I felt bad.

I acted really selfish but I…

What can I say?

…

**So Isabella shouts at her father. But what will happen next.**

**Will she die or will something else happen.**

**Until Next time :) **


	7. Chapter 7

I will not cry.

Crying is a sign of weakness.

For that reason I will be strong.

It was partly my fault though.

I acted selfish and was being rude to father.

But…

He deserves it.

A liar will not win.

I got out of bed.

I shall not sit and sulk any longer.

Hmm

I will leave this manor at once.

I opened my window.

"Gabriel" I whispered.

He came at the sound of his name.

"Ah Isabella, you caused quite a stir did you not"

Humph

"I do not care, let us be gone"

He bowed.

"As you wish but where will you go" he said mockingly.

I looked down.

"I will not go anywhere, you shall kill me"

He laughed.

"You seem scared child"

I couldn't take it anymore.

The tears were flowing down my cheek.

"Please, I don't want to live in a family who hates me, please let me die" I cried.

I am guessing I am weak.

I cried.

It's not my fault that I had a breakdown.

Gabriel wasn't laughing he looked at me in sadness.

"Child, I do not want to kill you as I have grown attached to you"

Huh

This man is a pervert?

"No, Isabella, I would love to be your new father"

I looked at him strangely.

"Why" I demanded.

He smiled.

"Well my dear, it is because I do not wish to see a child die because of her father"

Ah

I get now.

Gabriel feels sorry for me.

"Isabella, if you are thinking that I feel sorry for you, you are wrong"

Huh

"I have been watching you for quite some time and I will not let you end your life"

I don't know why but I hugged the angel.

He is soft like a feather which is quite strange.

"Gabriel let us leave"

"Yes my lady"

The window was wide opened.

I was about to leap when the door suddenly flew open.

There stood was my father.

ISABELLA!

I weakly smiled at him.

"Goodbye father, may you never see me again"

My mother was screaming and Sebastian was about to lunged forward.

But Gabriel and I were long gone.

**Unexpected things have happened so suddenly. What will happen to Isabella now?**

**Find out next time :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

I have no idea where we are.

Gabriel seems confident to know where he is going.

I do not care anymore.

We came to an old building that looks really tattered.

I looked confused.

Gabriel chuckled quietly to himself.

He put me down.

"Here we are your new home" he said proudly.

I stood there dumbs- trucked.

He cannot be serious.

But the look of his face says it all.

He is serious.

"Isabella do not look so worried as inside is a world of peace and harmony"

We shall see.

As we stepped inside the building I was amazed.

Inside looks completely different, everywhere is shiny like an angel would live in.

There were beautiful portraits and a big chandelier that is made out of diamonds.

"I simply new you would like it"

I looked at him

"Why is the building outside looks old but inside it looks new?

He laughed.

"That is simply because my dear not to have trespassers on entering my home"

He coughed.

"I mean our home"

I nodded.

"Are you not going to kill me then?

He frowned.

"I said before Isabella that I am your new father"

Oh.

He did say that.

"Are you sure, I mean you're going to regret it and hate me at the end"

He patted my head.

"I am not like Lord Phantomhive, I simply care for you"

Does he have no idea how weird that sounds?

I am a ten year old girl.

But maybe Gabriel will be a better father than my real fa…

I mean Lord Phantomhive.

I hate my name, especially my last name.

It has to be a curse, that everything has gone horribly wrong.

Why does it have to be me?

Gabriel must have known I looked down because he gave me a hug.

"I know you miss your family but if you ever want to go back, I will let you go"

I stared at him in shock.

"I am fine, besides Lord Phantomhive will make my mother pregnant and hopefully he will have his son"

Gabriel sighed.

"You call your real father Lord Phantomhive but you call his wife your mother"

I nodded.

"My mother has done nothing wrong, I know she loves me but the Lord does not" I explained.

"Anyway did you not say you are to be my new father?

Gabriel patted my head again.

"Child, do not worry I will protect you"

**Back at the Phantomhive manor**

"Elizabeth, stop your crying at once we will find her" Ciel said.

But she did not listen to him.

Sebastian looked at them both and sighed.

"My lady we will find her, I suggest you go and rest"

Elizabeth sniffed and went away.

"Now my lord, as your daughter has gone missing what you shall do.

He grunted.

"I do not know, as Isabella said may you never see me again"

Sebastian chuckled.

"We will find her my lord wheatear she likes it or not.

**I had no idea how to write this chapter. But hopefully you all liked it.**

**Until next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I slumped myself on the bed.

What have I done?

Maybe I shouldn't have run away from home.

I feel like crying.

But I mustn't.

I try to be brave but it breaks my heart when I do that.

I can't be honest and tell people how I feel.

But

I being with Gabriel might be a good thing.

He could help me and forget the Phantomhives.

I decided not to mope around anymore.

I will make myself change.

Hmm

I shall go and explore outside.

…

I was about to go when Gabriel grabbed me.

"Isabella do not go out as it is not safe for you"

Oh

"I wanted to explore"

He chuckled.

"No child of mine will go out without a guardian"

His child

Wait a moment.

Gabriel did say that he will be my new father.

I didn't correct him.

It felt nice the way he said my child.

I felt tingly inside.

I reached my arms up to him.

Then stopped

What an earth am I doing?

I wanted him to pick me up.

I always wanted Lord Phantomhive to do that.

He did it when I was very little.

But he stopped.

He was so busy and completely forgot about me.

It seems like Gabriel understood what I did because suddenly he lifts me up.

"If you wanted me to lift you, you should have asked"

What could I say?

"I was afraid you would push me aside like Lord Phantomhive" I weakly said.

He shook his head.

"Do not be afraid for acting like a child, do not keep your thoughts inside, let them be free"

I felt the tears coming down my face.

I always wanted to hear those words.

How can it, someone like Gabriel understands me.

Oh, I forgot he is an angel.

"Isabella do not cry as I will always be with you"

I looked at Gabriel and smiled.

"Thank you father"

…

**Phantomhive manor**

"Any news of my daughter whereabouts"

Sebastian shook his head.

"No news yet my Lord"

Ciel clenched his fists.

"If anything happens to her, I will not forgive myself"

Sebastian sighed.

"Of course you worry as your child is missing but fear not we will obtain her soon enough"

Ciel looked at Sebastian.

Not once has his faithful butler lied.

But for the first time ever, Lord Phantomhive is feeling he will never see Isabella again.

**Well I am in a crap mood because of my family but nevertheless, here is another chapter.**

**Until next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Phantomhive manor**

"Sebastian you said a fortune teller is coming today"

The butler bowed.

"Yes my lord, she will be coming to see if we can find Isabella"

Elizabeth was busy reading her book and decided to ignore the conversation.

Since Isabella has gone, the lord's wife has been quite depressed.

The door suddenly knocked.

"Ah that must be her" Sebastian said.

…

The fortune teller was an old woman in her late sixties.

She glanced at them but didn't say a word.

She got a table out and then put her Crystal ball out.

Elizabeth peeked towards the ball and gasped.

"It seems you have a little girl in bed with a Stanger" the old woman spoke.

With this being said, Ciel quickly looked at the ball.

He eyes were disgusted.

Sebastian however was calm as ever.

What the Crystal ball has shown was Isabella Phantomhive in bed with Gabriel.

Remember, Isabella is only ten years old.

But this is a misunderstanding.

**Back to where Isabella is**

I am in bed with Gabriel.

He is my father after all.

I had a nightmare, and therefore I was screaming.

My eyes were filled with tears.

Gabriel picked me up and said that I was to sleep with him.

He read me a bedtime story about a girl and a dragon.

It was fascinating.

After that my eyes were closed.

…

I woke up with a start.

This somehow feels wrong but Gabriel acts like a real father.

Whenever I have nightmares, I normally go to my parent's room but my real father refuses to let me sleep on the same bed.

My mother was fine about this but she could not say no to her husband.

I started to feel scared all of a sudden.

What if everything was taken away from me?

I would have nowhere to go.

My body started to tremble.

Gabriel was awake by my shaking.

"My daughter, why are you shaking"

Oh dear.

I have woken him up.

"It's nothing" I mumbled.

He frowned at me.

"Isabella, if you are scared relay on your father"

Oh how I wish, Gabriel was my real father.

But I am no longer a Phantomhive.

"I am just scared father"

Gabriel hugged me.

"Child I will always protect you and you are forever my beloved daughter"

I hope this good feeling lasts forever"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Father"

"Hm"

I said it all at once"

"Whatever happens, I would always pick you best"

…

**Phantomhive manor**

Ciel was furious.

This imposter was hugging his daughter.

A molester no doubt about it he thought.

After when the fortune teller was gone, he punched a nearby wall.

"Ciel, don't hurt yourself" His wife squealed.

She was by his side and started to sob.

Lord Phantomhive embraced his wife, he did not care that Sebastian was there.

"Lizzy, we will find that pervert and hang him"

She looked sad but nodded.

Ciel was very angry.

After all Isabella was his daughter.

And he is going to get her back.

Even though he doesn't know that this all a big misunderstanding

**This was very hard to write but I hope you enjoyed it. What will happen if Ciel finds his daughter?**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
